Delicate Lips
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Fast asleep in her caslte, Isabella is suddenly awakened by a pleasent, or not so plesant surprise; Bellatrix Lestrange.


Delicate Lips

**Just to give a heads up this is a femslash fic, if you don't like girl/girl couples I highly recommend pressing the back button in the top left-hand corner of your browser. If you are uncomfortable with somewhat sexual themes do the same. If you don't like this kind of story and do not heed my warning, do hesitate to leave rude comments. **

From the first time Isabella saw Bellatrix she knew things wouldn't be quite the same. The night was still young and Isabella was still writing a letter by the soft glow of a candle. She put down the quill (her letter being at its end) and carried the candelabra down the hall to her room. After she set it upon her dresser she swiftly blew it out and fell upon her bed. Late into her dream (one in which her husband, Thornton was tossed into a dark despairing dungeon by her declare) she was awakened by a loud thud. In the moonlight, stood a woman with messy black curls. Her figure was very thin, as if she hadn't seen food in ages. Isabella jolted up, a mischievous smirk played around the mysterious woman's lips. At Isabella's apparent shock her gaunt face seemed to light up with some childish delight. "Who are you?" The typical question slid quietly out of Isabella's mouth. "Who am I?" The woman shrieked excitedly her smirk growing wider, likewise Isabella's discomfort. "Why I'm Bellatrix Lestrange." She neared Isabella's bed, Isabella in turn backed up closer to the bed post. "What do you want from me?" Isabella's voice came out less demanding and more shaky then she had intended. "Oh nothing in particular…" Bellatrix trailed off. "Did Hood send you?" Isabella asked more boldly. "Who now?" Bellatrix asked with a dramatic yawn,. Before Isabella could give her the answer Bellatrix invited herself onto the bed. "Robin. Hood." Isabella repeated slowly and firmly, her heart pounding in her chest. Yet intimating, there was something about this woman Isabella was drawn to. Bellatrix drew closer, she grabbed Isabella's hair roughly as Thornton had usually done and made the woman stare up at her. Bellatrix's coal black eyes stared deep into her blue ones as if she were looking into her very mind, prying around, trying to perceive Isabella's exact emotions. Isabella opened her mouth to speak, no words came to her. "What's the matter dear?" Bellatrix whispered in her ear in a breathy baby voice, "Does Bellatrix scare wittle Izzy?" "How do you know my name?" Isabella asked. "Does it matter?" Bellatrix slid her tongue up Isabella's ear. She gave a slight jump. "Well… Do I scare you?" Bellatrix repeated her question. "N-n-no, I mean yes." Isabella stammered. "Good. You should be." Bellatrix pushed her down into a laying position. Fear crept through every fiber of Isabella's being, visions of all the times Thornton had forced her into bed flashed quickly through her mind. "Get. Off. Me." Isabella struggled under Bellatrix's firm hold. Bellatrix laughed, "Aren't you cute?" She brushed a stray strand of curly brunette hair off of Isabella's face. She was now trembling quite terribly. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. Not too bad." She grinned and bought her lips to Isabella's, toying with the woman's delicate lips. Licking them and kissing them until both she and Isabella were left breathless. Bellatrix frowned clearly displeased. "KISS ME BACK FILTH!" She yelled causing Isabella to let out a nervous whimper. "Now!" her request echoed through the castle, leaving Isabella to wonder where her guards might be. Isabella pulled Bellatrix's face closer. "That's right." Bellatrix whispered. Isabella was gentler with Bellatrix; her lips met Bellatrix's more softly. The witch began kissing back. Isabella tried to pull away only to be held in place by Bellatrix's hand, long sharp broken nails digging into the back of her neck. "You are such fun!" Bellatrix smiled viciously. She licked Isabella's neck causing her to squirm.. Bellatrix then kissed the softest part of Isabella's neck. She continued showering her with kissed and licked away the trembling woman's fearful tears. "Awww come on don't cry little muggle." Bellatrix finally pulled away realizing at last that Isabella didn't find her game very fun. For once she seemed to recognize when enough was enough. She pulled the crying woman into a sitting position and cradled her lovingly in her arms gently rubbing her back in an up and down motion. "Why are you doing this?" Isabella whimpered. "Because I love you…" Bellatrix confessed and kissed her lightly on the cheek, this time more softly. Isabella relaxed, if no man could ever love her Bellatrix could. Bellatrix, another woman, a complete stranger. She let Bellatrix kiss her once more, she would no longer be alone. Bellatrix lay Isabella down. "Good night Izzy." She smiled. After a few seconds she rested her own head upon the pillow. For a while she just listened to Isabella's rhythmic breathing, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest. She had always wondered what it would be like to love a muggle, at first this was only test drive, a game. Bellatrix never expected her game to be real; she put her arm around the sleeping Isabella, they'd be together forever. Bellatrix faded into her own dreams; that was just a tester, she and Isabella would do much more later on.

**Thank you for reading my fanfic, if you want me to continue the story please do let me know and I will. I made sure to make an ending that both closed the story and left room for a continuation.**


End file.
